Crystal Lyndon
Who is Lady Crystal? Crystal is a kitsune woman who is fond of exploring, and does her best to be kind to others because she knows from experience how fear can twist a mind. She is a member of Aegis and a friend of Vincent Von Kingsley. She is played by Faelyix. Lore Crystal was born into the town of Ashbourne from a kitsune mother and a human father along with her 3 siblings. They kept their supernatural heritage a secret as the town was not kind to supernatural beings. Disaster struck when her family was turned in and their house was set on fire killing her father and siblings. She is now the only survivor of her family other then possibly her mother whose whereabouts are unknown. History/Biography The Purple Lotus Crystal made her first appearance in The Purple Lotus on September 1st, 2018. While there she would mostly observe some of the patrons shyly socializing until she was introduced to Vincent Von Kingsley people pairing the 2 together because of their assumed royalty. The two quickly became close friends even showing slight romantic interest in one another. As she became more comfortable socializing she would meet many of the new friends that would join her as an adventuring party within the coming weeks such as Noru, Crailek, Konton and a few other individuals. Daiyo Arc On September 16th hanging out at a castle Lady Crystal, Noru, Konton, Vincent, Crailek, C.H.E.E.S.E., and an angel are suddenly approached by a demoness who was followed by a few undead warriors. They are informed by the demon that she is there to talk to Vincent however he is invisible avoiding the sight of the intruders. The demoness and her warriors attack the group but they fight back Lady Crystal using her parasol as a melee weapon and casting flames to burn the undead. With the undead defeated the demoness fled warning she would return. While Lady Crystal and the others were busy however they found that their friend Noru was being abducted by a hoard of demons. Noru eventually returns to the group having signed a contract with Daiyo (Konton's father) that forced her into Daiyo’s family and with the quest of taking the key Konton wears around his neck and returning it to Daiyo the price for breaking the contract was her soul would belong to Daiyo. With Konton refusing to give up the key Lady Crystal and her group of friends go on a quest to save Noru’s soul by heading to hell to meet Daiyo himself. Over the week or so that it took the group met many new faces; Pandora the necromancer, Aladrin who is Daiyo’s father and Konton’s grandfather who is a shadow, Squiggles a slime who has become Vincent’s familiar, and Mono-Chrome a mana spirit who is also Vincent’s familiar. As the adventure goes on tensions build between members of the group but Lady Crystal is able to hold them together. As the group gets closer to their goal experimenting with the key the group finds that the key unlocks Daiyo’s soul and now gives the party some leverage to bargain with Daiyo. They finally make their way to the destination and the team enters hell with Lady Crystal being in charge of holding the soul of Daiyo for the group’s protection. Once within the Kennels the group wait outside of Daiyo’s mansion discussing their plan of action.The group then heads inside (without Konton who isn’t ready to return home) and sit at a table to discuss the terms of a new contract. Daiyo threatens them saying what’s to stop him from murdering them all but Lady Crystal squeezes his soul showing they would not be bullied into backing down. Vincent forms a new contract with Daiyo that would save Noru’s soul as well as protect the group. The main points being listed below. # Daiyo’s contract with Noru must be rendered null and void. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his party of friends. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his parties friends or family members. # Konton gets to decide what becomes of his siblings. # Daiyo will receive possession of his own soul. # If any portion of the contract is not upheld Daiyo’s soul will be destroyed. Before finishing Daiyo offers to trade the cane that holds Aladrin’s soul within it to Vincent for something of value. Vincent however refuses suspecting Daiyo of plotting something. With the contract written out and signed by Vincent the group heads through a portal to the material plane. The mission is successful and the group returns home. The New Apartment On October 3rd Vincent and Konton get a new apartment where their friends are now able to hangout. Lady Crystal is invited to stay whenever she likes along with the rest of their adventuring party such as Noru, Blinx, and C.H.E.E.S.E. Though she prefers to stay in her own home. Aegis On October 10th Lady Crystal attends the interviews for Aegis. Outside of the interview room she has conversations with some of the other applicants as well as her friends briefly before being called in as the first applicant for interview. During her interview Crystal speaks about how she much prefers to solve conflicts with words before violence which Hybris agrees with. She also states that she can work well solo though she much prefers a group to assist. The interview finishes and Lady Crystal leaves the Stranger’s Cathedral once her friends had finished their interviews as well. On October 17th Oblivious visits Vincent’s home to speak with the magician. Soon after this discussion Hybris talks to Lady Crystal and asks her if she would be a valued member of Aegis. Crystal replies and Hybris is convinced that she will be a good investment and offers her a spot in Aegis. On November 7th Lady Crystal attends the Aegis induction ceremony being officially accepted into the Aegis core. After the ceremony she waits in the Stranger's Cathedral with Azreal, Bream, and half of the other Aegis recruits getting to know her fellow members. Once the first group has finished their mission the second group attempts Beedle Vaughx's mission. During the encounter with the ZOO Lady Crystal is able to attack the Collector throwing fireballs to deal damage. The fight is ended prematurely by Beedle and their group continues on. Finally making their way toward the end Lady Crystal attempts to land a hit on Beedle by striking him with flames surrounding her hands but she instead slaps a bird out of the air to which Oblivious says to hot harm the local wildlife. The rest of the team make their attempts and they all fail. Once over with the team arrive back at the Cathedral getting treated for their injuries. Crylek Date On October 19th Lady Crystal goes on a date with Crailek who she has been steadily getting closer with. The date starts off with the two riding a magical ferris wheel together Crailek handing Crystal a flower to shoot off fireworks with. Crailek then took Lady Crystal to a café on the water having a meal of pancakes together and discussing a potion that Crailek had been working on perfecting. The two then move out of the café to look over the water and share a few kisses with one another. Lady Crystal gets a little riled up by this talking about carnal desires but steadies herself stating that acting too soon may cause regrets. They decide to take things slow and the two make themselves officially a couple with one another. However this taking things slow ends after The Purple Lotus has its couple night where at the end some too hot for stream stuff happens. Regret On January 20th, 2019 Crystal as well as many other friends of Sethia, mainly Aegis and Purple Lotus staff attend her funeral. As a surprise twist done by Daiyo he reveals that Sethia's murderer The Professor has been caught and brings the perpetrator to the front of the stage giving the guests free reign to do what they like with him. Many of the guests line up to torture the individual. Crystal is hesitant to do so but also steps into the line burning a hole through The Professor's cheek. Eventually Seth kills the villain and the funeral continues on in hell like normal. A few days later Crystal calls Vincent to meet her at Quill's Tavern. Once there Crystal tells Vincent of what had happened at the funeral and how she regrets her actions and the actions of her friends. Vincent berates her for the evil actions but tells her that she may redeem herself one day if she truly acts as a hero. Crystal with sadness and guilt says that she will no longer go by the title of 'Lady' as she feels she no longer deserves it for her actions. Personality Lady Crystal is very soft spoken but has a good heart caring for the new friends she has made immensely. After the events of the fire she is determined to show people her true self to not make others afraid of her kind. She has a hidden feral nature that was only revealed during her date with Crailek. Family Lady Crystal used to have two parents, Stephen and Gina, and three siblings; Arthur, Nora, and Edward. After the fire that burned down their home the only member of her family who may still be alive is her mother. Powers & Abilities * Shapeshift - As a kitsune Lady Crystal can change forms between appearing human or taking the form of her white and blue fox form. She can also change into some smaller animals due to the amount of mana to perform such a task. * Fire Magic - She can summon blue flames from her hands that she is fairly resistant to. * Parasol - Crystal wields a parasol that she may use as a melee weapon. Trivia * She was the first person to do her interview for the Aegis interview day. * Lady crystal’s Kitsune form is based off an Alolan Ninetails from Pokemon. * Crystal's clothes are specially made and not easily replaceable. After losing a set to radiation she had to travel to her abandoned home to search for any replacements left behind by her mother. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/AH_Faelyix * Twitter: https://twitter.com/ah_faelyix Gallery File:Lady_Crystal_Profile.jpg File:Crystal_Forms.jpg File:Crystal_Fox.jpg|Crystal's fox form File:LadyCrystal_Noru_CHEESE_Vincent.png|Lady Crystal, Noru, C.H.E.E.S.E., and Vincent Category:Characters Category:Kitsune